


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Meets Pulp Fiction - "Say What Again"

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [31]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Say What Again, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll make a request, if this is possible- Mormor meets Pulp Fiction. =D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Meets Pulp Fiction - "Say What Again"

(SAY WHAT AGAIN!?!)

Sebastian moves to the bed of apartment 49 while Moriarty casually faces the terrified Magnussen. Sebastian reaches under the bed and pulls out a black briefcase. 

“Got it.” Sebastian affirms as he flips open the two locks and opens the case. Whatever’s inside glows softly and Sebastian is instantly transfixed. 

“We happy?” Moriarty purrs, when he gets no response, he turns just a little and snaps. “Tiger!” Sebastian seems to startle and look up at his boss. “We happy?”

Sebastian closes the case with a smile and nod, “We’re happy.”

Magnussen looks at Moriarty, terrified, “L-look, what’s your name? I know his name’s Tiger, but what’s yours?”

Moriarty whirls on Magnussen again, glaring rather suddenly, the sweet, innocent, face replaced by that of a raving criminal mastermind. “My name’s Moriarty, and you aren’t talking your ass out of this shit!”

Magnussen flinches, “I…I just want you to know s-sorry were are about how fucked up things got between us and…and Mr. Holmes. W-we only had to the best intentions–”

Before anyone can blink, there’s a gun in Moriarty’s hand! Magnussen stares, mortified that he’s about to be shot, but instead one of the other young men receives three rounds straight to the chest! His chair topples as he flies backwards with a spray of blood!

Sebastian smiles, licking his lips, god he loves it when Moriarty gets violent.

Magnussen is absolutely terrified, it’s like he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He can’t cry or even whimper, just staring, at Moriarty who leers back at him.

“Oh, so sorry, did I break your concentration? I didn’t mean to do that…please. Continue.” Moriarty sneers, “I believe you were saying something about _best intentions_.” 

Moriarty is met with silence from Magnussen, who seems to have forgotten how to speak entirely. Moriarty looks to Sebastian, like he’s exasperated, but clearly he’s loving it. He turns back to the terrified young man. 

“Whatsamatter? Oh, you were through anyway.” Moriarty leers again. “Well, let me retort. Would you describe for me what Sherlock Holmes looks like?”

Magnussen still offers no response. So Moriarty savagely flips over the card table that was the last small defence between Magnussen and the mad criminal. 

“What country are you from?!”

“W-What?”

“’What’ isn’t a country I know! Do they speak English in ‘What’?”

Magnussen is panicking, petrified. “Wh-what?”

_**“ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER! CAN YOU SPEAK IT?!”** _

“Yes.”

“Then you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes.”

“Now describe what Sherlock Holmes looks like!”

“What?”

Moriarty jams the gun right into Magnussen’s cheek, glaring hard now. “Say ‘what’ again! C’mon, say ‘what’ again! I dare you, I _double dare_  you, motherfucker! Say ‘what’ one more goddamn time!” Magnussen regresses on the spot, all he can do is stare at Moriarty, who is clearly that close to blowing his head off. “ _Now_ , describe _to me_  what _Sherlock Holmes_ looks like.”

“H-He’s…he’s…uh…tall…and uh…”

“GO ON!”

“H-he’s got high cheekbones–”

“Does he look like  a bitch?”

_“What?”_

Moriarty looks over at Sebastian, almost as if to say, _‘Can you believe this punk?’_ Sebastian just smirks as Moriarty rolls his eyes. He doesn’t hesitate, jamming the gun to Magnussen’s shoulder and pulling the trigger! Magnussen screams bloody murder as he spasms in pain. 

“Does. He. Look. Like. A. Bitch?!”

“N-no! No!”

“Then why did you try to fuck him like a bitch?”

Magnussen is near tears, “I-I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did, Magnussen.” Moriarty growls softly. “You tried to fuck him. And Sherlock Holmes doesn’t like to be fucked like a bitch except by Doctor John Watson.” Moriarty slowly starts stepping back. “You ever read the bible, Magnussen?”

“Y-yes…”

“There’s a passage I memorized, that seems appropriate for this situation: Ezekiel 25:17.” Moriarty continues to back away from the terrified young man, Sebastian reverently pulls his won gun and stands, as if listening to a sermon being delivered. _"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother’s keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you.”_  

So saying that last line, Moriarty and Sebastian open fire on Magnussen! They don’t stop firing until their clips are empty. Moriarty huffs as he glares at the dead man and then smiles over at Sebastian, a promise for some serious loving later once they finish up this job…


End file.
